


things you said at 1 am

by lesliesbknope



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliesbknope/pseuds/lesliesbknope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d fallen apart the same way when Iris and Eddie had announced their surprise pregnancy over Fathers’ Day weekend at Joe’s, and Felicity had been there to pick up the pieces, so now, he was returning the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1 am

"I can’t–" Felicity murmured, into the curve of his neck. "I thought he’d…"

The exhaustion she felt in that moment was overwhelming, the weight of the day finally taking its toll on her. Oliver had gone against every line he’d ever fed her about how he couldn’t be with anyone who could possibly get caught in the crossfire of his life as the Arrow, and married _Laurel_. Laurel, who had once told him she couldn’t believe she’d ever loved him. Laurel, who he’d spent almost an entire year fighting with on a near daily basis.

But apparently he was more willing to rekindle an old flame, and work on things with her, than fix things with Felicity.

He married  _Laurel,_  after telling  _Felicity_  he loved her. And god that stung. She was so hurt the constant rambles coming out of her mouth had been brought to a screeching halt. She couldn’t even think in rambles like she did. All she could do was hurt.

Barry pressed a kiss to her temple, his fingers curving over her hip, a light bruise forming on her soft skin in the shape of his finger tips, as he tugged her closer into his side.

"I know," he said quietly.

They’d been at this for a while now, a little over a year since he kissed her on that train on the way back to Starling City. She’d called him a few days after she got home over something related to a case, and late night researched turned into kissing which turned into more, because it was easier to be with someone who understood what it was like to do that while pining over someone else. It wasn’t the healthiest relationship in the world, and it was a secret between the two of them, but they both understood the situation, and it allowed them both to continue to be there for one another, while their hearts punished them.

He’d fallen apart the same way when Iris and Eddie had announced their surprise pregnancy over Fathers’ Day weekend at Joe’s, and Felicity had been there to pick up the pieces, so now, he was returning the favor.

"I want to hate him so bad," she sniffled, her voice muffled by the kiss she pressed to his pulse point. "I’m tired of feeling like this."

"I know, Felicity." He turned a bit so he could face her, his other hand coming to push a stray curl behind her ear. "I’m so sorry." It was all he could say to her in that moment because, how do you stop something like  _that_  from hurting?

He glanced at the clock.  _One am._  They’d been at this for hours. Kissing, touching, and then some, in between her cries and whispers of how much she loved and hated Oliver all at once.

She was quiet after a moment, more focused on lining his neck and collarbones with kisses while her hands trailed down his chest again. “You make it hurt less,” she whispered, tilting her head up to press her lips to his. “You make me miss him less, Barry.”

And maybe it was all of her emotions talking in that moment, maybe she didn't totally mean it, but he leaned in to kiss her again, pushing her back into the mattress, and made sure she wouldn’t regret saying so.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a ship prompt on tumblr that called for "things you said at 1 am". Reposting here so I can, slowly but surely, nurse this place back to life. Un-beta'd, but written with lots of love in the stitches. Thanks for reading. And feel free to comment!


End file.
